


A Fuzzy Gift

by skywalkxrs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, idk I was bored and was feeling soft, it's very short, luke gets a cat for you, there's loth-cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywalkxrs/pseuds/skywalkxrs
Summary: Luke comes home with a surprise





	A Fuzzy Gift

You sighed and crashed on the couch in your apartment in Coruscant. The whole day was spent cleaning and cooking your favorite meal. You watched a show on the television plastered on the wall until you ended up dozing off.   
You were woken up by the door knob turning. You got up on instinct walking towards the door with your blaster in hand.   
"Luke!" You dropped your weapon and attacked your boyfriend with a hug. You showered his cheeks with kisses until he pulled away.   
"My love." He chuckled, kissing your temple.   
"You didn't tell me you're coming back tonight."   
"I'm sorry. I got caught up with something. I happen to bring someone with me." He mentioned, you furrowed your eyebrows in confusion looking behind Luke to see a small animal with brown and white patterns looking up at you with wide eyes.   
"It's a Loth-cat."   
You gasped in excitement and got down on your knees motioning the small cat to come closer. The cat looked up at Luke, who nodded in approval using his force powers. The cute creature slowly approached you, you picked the cat up cuddling it.   
"I figured you could use some company while I'm away." He scratched the cat's head lightly while it purred.   
You looked up at Luke with a smile on your face as you kissed him.   
"Thank you."   
"She's our child now." Luke joked.   
"I can go with that."


End file.
